1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waterproof roofs, and, more particularly, to an assembly for securing a generally elastic sheeting member to the supporting roof structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This application relates to an improvement in my U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,519,172 issued on May 28, 1985 and entitled, "Waterproof Roof". The roof described in the patent included an elastic sheathing member which was secured to the supporting roof structure by first and second elongate members. The first elongate member being secured to the supporting roof structure and the second elongate member being secured to the first elongate member with the elastic sheathing member secured between the first and second elongate members. The second elongate member is secured to the first elongate member by screws which pass through the sheathing member in order to secure the second member to the first member. The penetration of the sheathing member by the screws had to be sealed by providing a waterproof caulk or tape attached to the underside of the first elongate member.